


The Situation

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Started with this drabble prompt: My current partner is a huge asshole and I need a reason to vreak up with him so will you pretend to be my possessive and violent ex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of strayed from the prompt a little but whatever. It turned into something
> 
> I hate titles, they are too hard to come up with :'')

Ian walked out the door of his apartment, letting it shut with a loud snap. He started his way down the hallway, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Mandy’s number as he goes.  
  
“Thanks for the call, asshole! How longs it been?” Mandy snapped, answering the call. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been kind of busy but I need a favor.” Ian responded, sitting outside on the apartment steps. He tilted his head, pushing his shoulder to hold the phone against his ear, so he could light his cigarette. He held the cigarette between his fingers lifting it to his lips to. Take a drag, he brought his hand up to rub his crinkled forehead.  
  
“I know we haven’t talked in a while but I’m in a fucking situation I can’t seem to get myself out of.” Ian started rambling, trying to explain the situation. “I’ve been with this guy, his names Caleb, and I can’t fucking shake him.”  
  
He could hear Mandy chuckle in the phone. “Ian Gallagher having fucking relationship troubles, what a fucking surprise. What do you want me to do? Get my brothers and rough him up a bit?”  
  
“No.” Ian sighd. “Think I called just to let it out to someone, you know.” He stood up, flicking his cigarette to the ground, and crushing it out with his shoe. “Thanks for the ear, Mands. I really appreciate it, I have to get ready and meet Caleb at this club in Boystown in a couple minutes.”  
  
“Okay, but listen Ian. Keep in touch okay? And I’m going to figure this out for you.” Mandy said, ending the call.  
  
  
  
Ian and Caleb made their way to the club, having a couple beers and heading to the dance floor in the middle with all the flashing lights. Caleb’s arm wrapped around Ian’s neck, Ian with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding a beer. They were dancing close, Caleb turning as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down, noticing the **FUCK** tattoo across the knuckles and turn his head to look at the man.  
  
“Gonna break your arm if I don’t see you remove it from his neck.” The man spoke, looking directly at the guy in front of him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Excuse me? Who the _hell_ are you?” Caleb said, fully facing the man, noticing he was a little short than himself. . He got closer to the smaller man, in an attempt to intimidate him.  
  
Mickey didn’t even acknowledge him, turning to the taller redhead.  
  
“Thought I told you this wasn’t fuckin’ over?” he said, moving closer to him, sliding his hand up the other man’s arm.  
  
Ian looked down at Mickey, “It's done Mick, we've already went through this. I've already broken up with you.”  
  
Caleb looked at Ian in confusion, “You know this guy?” Ian looked at him, rolling his eyes and rubbing the back if his neck, "Yeah."  
  
Mickey looked back and forth between Ian and Caleb, “I’m his..” Mickey stopped, rubbing his thumb against the side of his mouth before continuing. “I’m his fucking boyfriend.”  
  
Caleb pushed Mickey and snapped, “Considering I’m his boyfriend I’m going to need you to come up with a better lie than that.”  
  
Mickey looked over at Ian, “What the fuck are you even doing with this loser, man?” Ian looked slightly irritated, “It’s none of your business Mick.” Mickey come closer to Ian, pushing his fingers through Ian’s hair, pulling him forward slight. “Stop bein’ a bitch.” And pulled him in closing the distance between the two. Their noses slightly bumping against the side of Ian’s face. Mickey pulled away, moving his face into Ian’s sweaty neck.  
  
“I fucking missed you. You’re under my skin, man. The fuck can I do?”  
  
Ian looked conflicted, on one hand he knew this was perfect way to finally get rid of Caleb but he didn’t want to give Mickey false hope that he was going to deal with all the bullshit that the two have put each other through.  
  
Caleb watched the two men, his face getting slightly more red and having nothing to do with the heat of the club. He pushed the two men apart. “The hell do you think you’re doing? What the fuck Ian? What’s going on?”  
  
Before Ian could even answer his question, Mickey had already grabbed Caleb’s arm with every intention of keeping his promise of breaking the man’s arm but Ian put his hand on Mickey’s chest pushing him slightly backwards to prevent him.  
  
“Caleb, I think you should get out here. We’ll talk about this later.” Ian said, turning to look at Caleb. The man looked like he was going to put up a fight about it but noticing Mickey behind Ian cracking his knuckles told him he should just wait and discuss it with Ian later. He pushed his way passed them, knocking shoulders with Mickey as he left. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder to prevent him from going after Caleb.  
  
“We aren’t doing this Mickey.” Ian said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“We ain’t? If you didn’t want me here then you wouldn’t have fucking called Mandy. This happened because you knew I’d come looking for you.” Mickey responded, jabbing his finger in Ian’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere, so fucking get use to it.” He continued, getting closer to Ian.  
  
“When I called Mandy, I hadn’t meant for her to send _you_.” Ian said, taking a step back. “Shit with you is always fucking complicated.”  
  
Mickey grabbed the front of Ian’s blue tank top, pulling him closer and preventing him from moving away again. “Not fucking complicated. You left to fix your shit. Now fix the mess you got yourself in with that fucking douche because..” he said, moving closer, tilting his head and moving to press his lips against Ian’s, but not before mumbling, “We’re not fucking done.”  
  



End file.
